Buzzed Revelations
by Traci
Summary: A conversation about Harry Potter while drinking one night has some very interesting consequences. J


Disclaimer: Again, as if this really needs to be said, characters are not mine. Harry Potter also not mine, though I truly wish everyday that I had come up with that book idea! Oh, and on the extremely off chance that J.K. Rowling is reading this fic I have but one thing to say, "Why are you sitting here reading this? You need to be finishing book 7! Close this page and go write book 7 NOW:D

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Um, none that come to mind, some mild spoilers for Harry Potter though.

Category: John/Elizabeth, Humour

Author: Traci

Author Notes: I cannot be held responsible for my lack of sanity. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

Special thanks to Tracy - this idea was conceived long ago but only now got finished! She let me bounce ideas off her and listened to my endless ramblings at 2am! Happy belated Birthday too!

* * *

Buzzed Revelations

* * *

"I'm just saying…" Major John Sheppard reached across the lap of the person seated next to him and grabbed his beer.

"You couldn't be more wrong," replied the person over whose lap he was stretched.

Sitting back up, his hazel eyes danced with amusement as he looked at Dr. Elizabeth Weir. "Really? As I recall he sought out the help of a convicted killer."

She smiled sweetly. "True, but as I recall your convicted killer was proven to be innocent of all charges." Feeling she had won, she gulped down the rest of the beer in her own hand.

"Not publicly he wasn't. Only a handful believed his story." John grinned back at Elizabeth.

"Oh for heaven's sake you're both right."

Weir and Sheppard both turned their attention to the very drunk scientist sitting in a sunken chair across the room. "Harry sought out Sirius' help, yes. Sirius was still believed to be a killer too. Just keep in mind that it was Hermione, the more studious one I'd like to add, who always kept Harry from getting himself killed."

Teyla looked between her three friends. "Who is this Harry and would not a killer be a dangerous person to be receiving help from?"

While Elizabeth smiled at Teyla, John continued to stare at McKay. "You, Mr. More-Intelligent-Than-The-Galaxy, reads Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is a series of novels from Earth," Elizabeth told the bewildered Athosian. "They are fiction."

"I see," Teyla commented, though it was clear from her confusion than she believed they had all lost their minds. Turning to Ronan, he merely shrugged.

"Yes, Mr. Too-Cool-For-Reading-Anything-More-Than-Comics, I read Harry Potter. It is quite fascinating at what could actually be done from the suggestions of potions and such given…"

"It's a book, Rodney," Sheppard laughed. "I sooo can't believe you read it."

"Boys!" Elizabeth sighed. "Please. Can't we please have one night where the two of you don't bicker?"

Both men took long sips of alcoholic refreshment, something that Elizabeth was sure Rodney didn't need more of.

Yet John couldn't resist one more jab. "Hey, Rodney, you know which character your more like? Ron."

"Oh, and I suppose you think of yourself as Harry himself?" countered McKay.

John remained silent but still grinning.

Rolling his eyes, Rodney said, "I can't believe it. You even liken yourself to the main character. Sheesh. You always get the girl, you're always the center of attention and now you think of yourself as the lead character who can do nothing wrong." His droopy eyes drifted over to Elizabeth then back to John who was still seated closely beside her. "If I'm Ron and you're Harry that makes 'Lizabeth Hermione and that means…" He shook his head not really ready nor daring to venture down that route.

"That means what?" she cautiously asked.

"Nothing. It just means that you're smart and level-headed, which you are." He quickly gulped down the rest of his beer and reached for another but was stopped by Elizabeth's hand.

"You've had enough, Rodney," she gently told him.

He looked over at John. "Like I said, you always get the girl." Swaying a bit when he stood up, he walked out of the room.

His friends sat in stunned silence for a moment before Teyla offered to make sure he got back to his room safely and Ronan followed her, leaving John and Elizabeth still sitting on the lounge together.

"Did we really just have a discussion about Harry Potter?" asked John.

She smiled. "I think so."

"And did Rodney really just get upset over it and leave?"

"Yep," she chuckled.

"I guess reality is a bit more bizarre than dreams sometimes."

Elizabeth looked at him and tilted her head slightly as if in deep thought.

"What?"

"I was just wondering how you'd look with glasses."

He grinned at her. "And a lightening scar on my forehead?" He shifted a little and moved closer to her. "Of course, as the hero here I am always supposed to get the girl too."

"Really? Interesting. I haven't noticed Harry 'getting the girl' yet."

"That's because book seven isn't out yet. But I'm sure he must 'get the girl' in it."

Suddenly Elizabeth moved away from him. "So you're insinuating that even though Hermione is smart and independent that somehow that won't matter because the girl is always supposed to just give in to the hero?"

John was startled at the change in her demeanor. "Elizabeth, I was just…"

But she was already standing before him, staring down at him. "I can't believe it. You really are like all the other arrogant men that think we are just supposed to swoon when you want us to and that's that. Maybe that's why Ron should get the girl for once, knock the heroes down a peg or two." She turned to leave but John was up right behind her and gently grabbed hold of her wrist.

When she turned around, she bit back a gasp. His eyes reflected the hurt and regret she had made him feel. Closing her eyes briefly, when she opened them again she still found the same look in his. "I'm sorry, John. I guess too much beer and lack of sleep don't mix well though that's no excuse."

Almost as if he hadn't heard her, he cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "You know I don't think of you as just 'the girl', don't you? I have far more respect and admiration for you to do that."

Completely at a loss for words, Elizabeth stood dumbfounded.

"Rodney was right, you are smart and level-headed but he forgot a few things."

"Like?" She knew he was buzzed as well and that most likely the conversation would be forgotten by morning but she had to know.

"Like, you're funny when you want to be. You never insult anyone's intelligence and you are beautiful."

And it was out there. It was too late to be taken back and neither were sure they wanted him to take it back.

"John, your drunk, I'm drunk, this may not be the best time to…" His lips were pressed firmly, yet gently, against hers before she could finish.

"I'm not that drunk," he admitted with a smile when they separated.

She smiled back. "Neither am I."

He took a step back. "Then why did you go off on me like that?"

Elizabeth glanced down at his hands that were holding hers. "I guess… I guess what Rodney said about you always getting the girl hit a nerve. Suddenly I found myself wondering if what we have developing was nothing more than your attempt at getting the one girl who was playing hard to get. And now I'm rambling and this isn't even making sense to me but I just.. I didn't, I don't, want to be just 'the girl'."

Releasing one of her hands, he lifted her chin so that she was looking directly at him. "You have never been, nor will you ever be, 'just the girl' to me." He hesitated before, "Assuming that you want this too and that by tomorrow morning we won't agree to just forget this whole thing happened by blaming it on the alcohol."

"There's a lot at stake here if 'we' don't work out, you know. And I don't mean just our personal friendship and such," she reminded him.

"There is."

"And we have to make sure we can do our jobs without letting our own feelings get in the way of necessary decisions." She chuckled. "Not that I've always been so great with that as it is."

"We've managed to do that for the last two years as I recall."

She smiled softly at him. "You're not making this easy, you know."

"Am I winning?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "Do you even need to ask?"

A loud shout from the hallway drew them away from their moment and they walked out to see what was going on.

"McKay, your drunk," shouted Kavanaugh.

"And you are Voldemort. Evil to the very core," Rodney replied.

Elizabeth nearly doubled over with laughter and John, too, tried to hide his amusement but failed. However, not wishing to have to deal with a homicide on Atlantis, he walked over and pulled Rodney away from the arrogant taller man.

"What are you doing?" Rodney demanded. "He must be dealt with. He's the evil one in this story." He turned his head back towards Kavanaugh. "You'll see when the next one comes out. Voldemort will get his and so will you."

John looked at Elizabeth as they walked past her. "So, we'll see tomorrow?"

She nodded with a smile that already gave him the answer he would be seeking. "Tomorrow." Laughing when she head John mumble something to McKay about dying his hair red, she went off to her own room with the knowledge that at least her story appeared to be heading towards a very happy ending.

The End


End file.
